Tempting Affections
by Lia Fae Tsuruga
Summary: Tempting Affections: Can You Resist?  Tsuruga Ren is doing a commercial for the perfume Tempting Affections, with none other than Mogami Kyoko as his co-star acting as his lover. Can poor Ren resist the Temptation?
1. Chapter 1

Whenever I see her, my day gets just a bit better. Her smile makes me happy, and I wish to hold her in my arms. This naive young girl, for years younger than me, is something that I could never live without. Only a bit over a year ago she joined LME, and yet she has come so far in the acting business, and she has taken my heart. Her revenge on Fuwa Sho has now gone, but the barriers over her heart are still strong enough to let me not have her, caused by this bastard who hurt her. . .But I have to thank him, because if it weren't for him, I would never have met this naive young angel. Mogami Kyoko. How much more until I can get your heart?

I wake up from another sweet dream of one single girl. Or is it a nightmare? I sit up, glancing at the clock on the wall. It is already seven o' clock. I reluctantly get out of bed, the thought of calling in sick very tempting, but work must come first. Besides, if I did call in sick the very person of my self-turmoil would most likely appear, sent by Yashiro-san in order to try to get us together. I see Yashiro-san's good intentions, but I'm not quite sure if he really knew that being near that girl yet not being able to touch her was in it's own way a form of torture.

I couldn't escape the inevitable. I would have to face it sooner or later, and I didn't plan on letting it drag on longer than it needed to be. I take a quick shower, trying to clear my head from the dream I had. In my dream I had finally attained the love of my life, Kyoko, and I held her in my arms. In my dream she had told me she loved me as well. . .but that was it. It was only a dream. In it's own way, it was torture as well. Being unable to do in real life what happened in my dreams.

I stepped out of the shower and dressed, moving a hand through my wet hair. I dressed and was soon ready to go out, getting inside my car and driving through the Tokyo streets, toward the set where I was sure that I would be tortured far more.

A few days ago I had received an offer to be in a commercial for a new perfume called Tempting Affections. I had accepted, not knowing who else was going to be in the commercial along with me. I had later found out that Kyoko was going to be my co-star in the commercial, acting as my lover. Today we were going to film the commercial. I sighed. This was going to be a really long day.

I had arrived at the set a few miles outside Tokyo so that it was far enough to be close enough to make it back for more jobs, but far enough for there to be trees and the noise of the city was gone. We were going to take an outside shoot, and I went straight for my dressing room, not wanting to meet Kyoko on the way. She was always early on set, so if I stayed in my dressing room I could well avoid her before the filming started. I was inside and changed. I was wearing a white dress shirt with the collar open to reveal part of my chest, and black jeans hung low on my waist. I looked at my face in the mirror. I needed to focus.

What will Kyoko wear? I wondered, then I shook my head. I couldn't think of that. I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of work! I stared hard at my reflection, forcing myself to focus. This was a job, nothing more. I am a professional, and I can control myself.

There was a knock on my door. I turned and Yashiro-san appeared, wearing the usual grey suit as always. "It's time." He said, and I nodded. He knew my feelings for Kyoko, and teased me very well for it, but he knew where to draw the line. He knew that this was going to stress me to the point that I could break the barrier that had left me get so close to Kyoko as her "sempai".

I stepped out of the dressing room and walked with Yashiro-san to the set, which was a forest setting, the area filled with trees and not so far away a meadow, the sun bright in the distance, turning the sky from orange pink to blue. It was to say a perfect morning, but we had to shoot the commercial fast before the lighting changed. We couldn't afford to waste time. I arrived at the set and almost stopped in my tracks when I saw Kyoko. She was talking to a member of the set, but I could clearly see her face and what she wore.

She was wearing a simple white dress that reached just past her knees, leaving the rest of her slender legs for view, along with white three-inch heels, and a black wig that reached past her shoulders, making her golden eyes stand out from her face, her lips and cheeks a soft pink. She looked gorgeous, and if I were any other man I wouldn't be able to control myself. Kyoko spotted us and dismissed herself from the person she was talking to and walked over to us. When she arrived I put my gentlemanly smile on my face, not wanting this girl to find out my feelings.

"Good morning Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san." she said with a bow.

"Good morning Mogami-san," I said.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said, giving a smile as well. "You look great," Kyoko blushed a slight pink.

"Thank you Yashiro-san," she said. Oh she was so cute. I hoped she wasn't like that with everyone, otherwise I would fear for her safety. "Tsuruga-san," he voice interrupted me from that thought and I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked, a smile on her face. I thought back to the onigiri I had gotten at the convenience store on the way here.

"Yes," I said.

"Have you eaten properly?" She asked, a smile still on her face, but I knew she was going to unleash a wrath once she knew what I had eaten. "What did you eat?"

"Some onigiri from the convenience store." I answered cooly, counting in my head backwards, Three. . . .two. . . one. . .

"TSURUGA-SAN," There it was. Some of Kyoko's demons came out, her face turning into that of Mio, making Yashiro-san cower slightly in fear. "You need to take better care of your body! You can't just eat that junk food for breakfast! You need proper food!" And there it was, Kyoko's rant about eating properly. I had gotten somewhat used to it, but to Yashiro it was still somewhat scary. She would have gone on and insisted I eat something, if it weren't for the scared director's assistant that told us that we needed to get on set and start shooting. Once he informed us he ran away, scared by "Mio".

Kyoko gave a hmph but we still went to the set, giving me only a small glare that showed that the discussion was not over and she was going to make me eat something later. I chuckled to myself. It was so like Kyoko.

The director, Nariyoshi Izumi called us over and told us to act like a couple in the woods enjoying themselves, and both Kyoko and I nodded, getting into our places. This is a role, I need to focus. I told myself. I was at the edge of the trees, out of the sight of the cameras while Kyoko was in the middle of the trees, her eyes determined, ready for when the director yelled start. There was a few moments of tension, and everyone was poised to watch the scene with the number one actor and sexiest man in all of Japan Tsuruga Ren act alongside Mogami Kyoko, rising actress "Mio" from Dark Moon and "Natsu" from Box'R'. Yashiro was next to the director. I glanced at him and he gave me a thumbs up in good luck. I nodded slightly.

"Action!" The director yelled, and the cameras started rolling. In that moment, Kyoko had become a completely different person. She had become a young girl happily in love and running through the woods, happy as can be, her face that of happiness, love, and sweet affection. On the set some of the males turned pink at the sight, but I ignored them. I was the one on set with her. I walked towards her and grabbed her waist from behind, making her start slightly as she was supposed to do, then smiling when she knew who it was. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me close, and I couldn't help but smile. Here she was, the love of my life and finally in my arms. It was only going to be for a short while but for now I enjoyed the moment, and was in heaven. She let go and with a playful smile started to run through the forest again, and I chased her, catching her easily but making myself go slower so that I could enjoy the moment more.

I finally caught her and so that she wouldn't escape carried her in a princess hold, making her start slightly in surprise in pleasure. I brought her closer to me, still in control but quickly losing it, only wanting for this time to last forever. I twirled her around, making her hug me tight so that she wouldn't fall, laughing at the same time. I stopped, and she brought her face to mine, and kissed my cheek, her soft lips lingering for a moment, and I turned to her. She was smiling, her face the expression of a maiden in love. She was perfectly united in her role. But I hoped that some of that affection in her expression would be real, that I was more than just a sempai, that for a moment, we were real lovers.

I brought my face towards hers and kissed her, just a soft brush of the lips, meant by me to be just that, a fleeting touch, but I felt her arms wrap around my neck tighter, bringing my face closer to hers for a more passionate kiss, brining me in. I was surprised at first, but this was her role. She was my "lover", and with that fact as a safety line, I let myself respond, deepening the kiss more, bringing her closer to me, finally having what I had always wanted. I didn't know it, but at the sight of the kiss, almost all of the people watching turned bright red, including the director himself, who had been working in the business for about thirteen years turned red at the sight of the two lovers kissing so passionately on the screen.

But the kiss had to end, and when it did, Kyoko looked up at me with those big golden eyes and smiled. I knew my eyes must have showed how I truly felt about her, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw her eyes mirror the look in mine. In that moment, I was the happiest man alive.

"And CUT! That was perfect you two!" The director said, making me start for a moment, and I remembered that we had been shooting the commercial. I looked down at Kyoko, who was now her usual self, and blushing furiously, her cheeks practically glowing red. "Umm," I heard her say, and I realized I was still carrying her. I set her gently down, arguing with myself on wether or not the actions showed before were from the character for the commercial, or Kyoko herself. I wanted to believe it was the later, but my mind told me that I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Even when I put her down Kyoko seemed to fidget a bit, and I wondered what was bothering her.

"Umm," she said again, staring at the ground.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what could have made her act so. Was it the kiss that bothered her? Did I go too far? As I thought this Kyoko looked back up at me, her eyes still showing the look she had on before for the commercial. Was she still in her character? Everyone who had been watching was now doing their jobs, putting the equipment away, the scene they had just seen in their minds, remembering how the two actors had looked like, their expressions, as if they really were lovers. They were all too far away to hear what Kyoko said next, and I was glad, because I didn't want anyone else to hear it.

"I love you." She said, her golden eyes looking up at mine. I froze for a moment. Did I dare believe it? Was it too good to be true? I worried that she was still in character, but then I remembered that whenever Kyoko did a role, she always went back to her normal self after the director had yelled 'Cut'.

The director had yelled cut a while ago.

"I love you, Tsuruga-san." She said, and that was all I needed to know that this moment was real, that this wasn't a dream, that the chains binding her heart were gone. I smiled a true smile, the gentlemanly facade gone, and I was just Ren.

"I love you too, Kyoko."


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last chapter of Tempting Affections, I was kind of mad a Kyoko while I wrote this (you'll see why below) anyways thank you for all the great reviews for the past chapter. Well here you go!

"I love you too." I responded, unable to hide my genuine smile. I was so happy. But to my surprise instead of smiling as well, I saw Kyoko freeze, then her eyes turn watery. She was close to tears. What? I thought. Did she not mean it that way? What had I done?

"Mogami-san," I said, unable to murmur another thing. I reached out to her, but she stopped my hand from touching her face as I had intended it to. She looked up at me, her eyes still watery.

"You don't love me like I love you." She said. Dear God, what had I done? I made myself stay calm, I didn't want to scare her off.

"I love you, Tsuruga-san." She said. I froze. What did she mean when she said "love"? What kind of love? "I don't love you like a kohai towards a sempai . . . Tsuruga-san, I love you as a man, not as a sempai." She finished. I didn't know what to say. I was so happy inside, but I didn't want to scare her off. She took the silence as simple shock, and I realized a bit too late my mistake. "I know we can never be together, you only see me as a kohai, and I-I know you don't want to be with someone like me, but I just wanted to tell you." She couldn't look in my eyes anymore, and I saw her tremble slightly. Her body turned to leave. "I'll be going now. . . Bye Tsuruga-san." She said, and turned to go, but before she could walk away I grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She tensed, her whole body rigid, her back turned to me. She didn't speak for a moment, but slowly turned around, her face completely red, and her lips pouted slightly, and tears now running down her cheeks. She looked so vulnerable; I couldn't let any other man look at her like that.

"Tsuruga-san," she pleaded. For what, I don't know. That only made me even more determined not to let anyone look at her. We were far enough from everybody else to not be heard, but we could still be seen. I didn't want anyone to see us. I pulled her towards me, leading her away from the rest of the people on set, deeper into the trees so we couldn't be seen. Kyoko followed me without resistance, but she could have broken free of my grip if she wanted to. My grip was very loose, and if she didn't want to come with me she could get out of my grip and go back to set easily. But she didn't resist.

We were now far enough that we could see the set, but no one could see us, and if we were called or if Kyoko decided to run away she could get back to set easily. I stopped once we were far enough, and turned to her. I still had her wrist in my hand.

She looked up at me, but she was more confused than anything else, the tears were still running down her face. Her appearance finally set in on me, how she was so vulnerable, so easy to take advantage of, so very, very tempting. I almost couldn't control myself. I thanked all of my skill as Japan's number one actor for giving me so much self-control.

I pulled Kyoko towards me slowly, looking directly into her eyes and leaving her plenty of time to be able to escape. But she didn't. She let herself be pulled.

I now had her in my arms, my hands on her waist, the touch feather light, using my height to have her look up at me, up at my eyes which I let show how much I loved her.

"Mogami-san," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. She didn't speak. She didn't need to. "Mogami-san," I said again. "Would a sempai really be able to hold their kohai like this?" I said, squeezing her slightly against me for emphasis. She didn't speak. "Would a man be able to hold a woman he doesn't love like this?" I said, my words trying to explain to her what I wanted to say.

". . .No?" She breathed, her voice barely audible. The only reason I heard her was because I was holding her so close.

"Mogami-san, do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I asked, my voice quieter, and slightly deeper. She shook her head slightly, and I smiled.

". . .Kyoko," I said, feeling her body tense slightly in my arms when I said her name. "It means I love you." She sucked in a breath, and didn't answer. "I don't love you like a sempai, but I love you just like you love me. I love you so much, I have for so long. How can I prove it to you?" I asked, almost pleading at the last sentence.

". . .Do you really? Is this a dream?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Her voice was barely audible, and more tears rand down her face. I smiled as honestly as I could, and used my thumb to wipe away some of the tears from her face, moving slowly so that I could portray how much I didn't want to scare her.

"I love you Kyoko, this isn't a dream." I said, and before she could speak, I leaned down, bringing my face closer to hers, until it was only an inch away. "Tell me if you want me to stop," I breathed. I was close to the point past self control, but I didn't want to force myself on her. She didn't speak, and I continued, at first only brushing my lips on hers, but then kissing her, not wanting to hold back so much. At first our mouths were closed, but then I felt her mouth open under mine, inviting me in. Her arms wrapped around my neck, bringing me in closer, deepening the kiss. I happily accepted, going slowly still, wanting the moment to stretch on forever. She tasted slightly of honeysuckle, the sweet taste alluring me in a way it hadn't on screen. I brought her closer to me, but not forcefully, no. I wanted her to make the choice.

Finally, the kiss had to part, and we both stood there, only looking into each other's eyes, sucking in the air around us. I brought her closer to me, hugging her so that her face was buried in my chest, my arms around her back, and my face buried in her hair.

"Do you understand now how much I love you?" I asked into her ear. I felt her nod. I smiled.

". . .This is like a dream." I heard her murmur, and I pressed her closer.

"No," I said. "This is so much better than a dream."

Epilogue

After that we had gone back to set, and everyone there somehow knew that something had changed between us. We had walked back casually, as if we had just gone for a walk, but I think somehow our smiled got brighter, as if something very good had happened. Yashiro undoubtedly was dying to know what had happened while we were gone, but I didn't tell him. I wanted to keep this little piece of information to myself a little while longer, not to have it go public just yet. I don't think Kyoko would have liked it to be known just yet either. The commercial soon ended, and I went off with Yashiro in my car to my next job, but I feel like the day somehow got much brighter, and the rest of the day seemed to have flown by. It were as if I were walking on air.

Kyoko started to go over to my apartment more often than before, sometimes using the excuse of making me dinner or some other kind of scheme created by Yashiro-san in order to bring us together. But the rest of the time I invited her, and we usually ate and practiced our lines together, but most of the time we were cuddling in each other's arms. We've been dating for a month now, and I have to thank Yashiro a lot for giving me time to be able to meet with Kyoko like I have. We haven't told anyone about our relationship, but I think Yashiro, Kanae-san and the President have guessed what our relationship is. But that didn't matter now.

"Tsuruga-san," the voice came from next to me, from the mouth of an amber-eyed girl who sat next to me, her arms around my waist and her head on my chest, sitting next to me on the couch. I looked down at her as she looked up at me, her eyes warm.

"Yes Mogami-san?" I responded, showing a smile that other women would faint from the sight, but Kyoko didn't seem affected by it. She didn't act like any other girl, and I loved that little detail about her.

"I love you, Kuon." She said. I smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, burying my face in her neck. I had told her about that little secret after the first two weeks, and to my surprise she had taken it very well.

"I love you too, Kyoko." I whispered into her ear, and I felt her arms wrap around me tighter, bringing our two bodies together. I moved and before she could protest I had carried her and put her onto my lap, her arms instantly grabbing on to me so she wouldn't fall. I heard her squeak, and the sound made me grin.

"You're mean." She said, her lips pouted slightly. She wasn't really mad, but the look was so cute I couldn't stop myself.

"Sorry," I said, then brought my lips down on hers, my arms bringing her closer to me. She kissed me back, her soft lips on mine.

"I forgive you." She murmured when we parted, and I kissed her again, feeling just like that time in the forest, and I was the happiest man in the world.

Please review and comment, and thank you so much for liking this story :) Btw happy Friday the 13th! :D


End file.
